Not You and Me, But Us
by aikayuuki
Summary: "Nah, sekarang akan kutunjukkan gedung olahraga. Gedungnya ada di sana. Kamu lihat bangunan itu 'kan? Itu gedungnya," / "Loh, kamu Sakura 'kan?" / "Ah ayolah! Aku bercanda! Aku buta arah dan tidak tahu jalan kembali ke kelasku!" / "Ah, gomen Sakura. Sebentar ya," / Warning Inside!
1. Permulaan

**Not You and Me, But Us**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Not You and Me, But Us _fic_ © Yuuki Aika

**Warning:**

AU, typo(s), newbie, and many kinds of weirdness.

* * *

Langit berwarna biru cerah. Hanya ada beberapa gerombol awan yang menutupi keindahan langit tersebut. Angin berhembus membuat dedaunan bergesekan, menghasilkan lantunan melodi alam.

_Teng. Teng. Teng._

Melodi tersebut tergantikan dengan keramaian dari SMA Kyoto karena memasuki jam pulang. Para murid segera membereskan buku-buku dan meraih tas masing-masing untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah itu.

"Sakura-_chan_. Jangan pergi."

Haruno Sakura menghela napas perlahan. Diambilnya tumpukan buku di meja dan di loker. Kemudian, dimasukkannya ke dalam tas, membuat tasnya terlihat jauh lebih besar. Setelah mengunci loker, gadis tersebut kembali ke bangkunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"Aku, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus ikut ayahku. _Gomen ne_, Hinata-_chan_." Gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu menatap gadis berambut _indigo _lurus di depannya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _emerald _cerah. Suasana yang cukup tegang mewarnai kedua siswi kelas X-A tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Ujar si rambut _indigo_ sepanjang punggung—Hyuga Hinata sambil menatap sayu Sakura. Sakura—si gadis _bubble gum_ sebahu itu menyampirkan tasnya di punggung.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu, teman." Balasnya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Rambutnya yang sebahu bergoyang pelan. Hinata ikut tersenyum pahit. Sungguh sulit untuk tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Sakura pun memeluk tubuh Hinata. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Hari ini, hari terakhir keduanya bersama. Dan hari ini juga, hari terakhir Sakura berada di kota ini, setelah enam belas tahun tinggal.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengarkanmu menyanyi." Gumam Hinata, namun cukup untuk didengar Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan dan menatap mata teman terbaiknya itu.

"Apapun permintaanmu akan kupenuhi. Namun, tolong jangan yang _itu_." Jawab Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu peluk aku sekali lagi." Sakura pun ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata lagi.

Lalu, Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk segera pulang. Kemudian, mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan sekolah. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah menendang bola ke gawang dan berteriak 'gol'.

'Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin gadis itu.

.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Di Tokyo kamu akan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang tak kalah menyenangkan dari yang di sini." Ucap seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan tanda pengenal di dadanya yang dibaca 'Haruno Tsubaki'. Sakura menyeret tas sekolahnya yang sangat berat karena berisi buku-bukunya itu dengan tampang bersungut-sungut.

"Ayah tidak tahu perasaanku," ujar Sakura sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Laki-laki tadi, yang diketahui ayah dari seorang Sakura, tertawa kecil. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu dong. Mukamu jadi jelek." Gadis bermata hijau itu makin cemberut. Karena tidak mau mendengar ocehan ayahnya lagi, Sakura segera menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kamar gadis merah muda itu cukup luas. Dengan meja belajar yang di dekat jendela, kasur _queen size_ di sebelahnya, dan piano di sudut ruangan. Sekarang, kamar itu sudah rapi. Almari yang berada di samping kasur sudah tidak berisi lagi. Isinya telah dipindah ke dalam kopor-kopor yang telah ditata rapi di dekat pintu.

'Ah, Ayah. Padahal kota ini kota yang penuh dengan sejuta kenanganku.' Pikir Sakura sambil meletakkan tas sekolahnya ke atas koper yang berukuran paling besar.

* * *

Haruno Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi kereta Shinkansen yang akan membawanya ke Kota Tokyo. Sebenarnya, hati gadis itu cukup berat meninggalkan kota kelahirannya—Kyoto. Ia harus bisa membiasakan diri di Tokyo yang merupakan ibu kota Jepang yang modern dan maju.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak peduli ke mana ia akan pindah bersama ayahnya. Hanya saja, ia akan rindu teman-teman dan tetangganya di Kyoto. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hinata setiap hari. Tidak bisa bercanda bersama dengan teman-teman kelas X-A SMA Kyoto. Dan juga, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan murid kelas X-C dan pemain sepak bola di SMA-nya. Sakura menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda tersebut. Namun, naas baginya, lelaki yang dikenal sebagai _Prince Ice _itu menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Hyuga Hinata. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya. Yah, kalau dengan Hinata, ia ikhlas-ikhlas saja. Setidaknya, dengan pindah ke Tokyo mungkin bisa membuat gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu bisa melupakan sang _Prince Ice_ dan mungkin bisa memenuhi _permintaan _Hinata tadi.

Lama-lama, mata Sakura terpejam. Ia lelah memikirkan kenangan-kenangan indah di Kyoto dan membiarkan kereta membawanya pergi dari Kyoto.

.

Kereta Shinkansen yang membawa Sakura dan ayahnya telah sampai di salah satu stasiun di Tokyo. Haruno Tsubaki melirik arloji berwarna abu-abu gelap yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Masih cukup pagi. Lebih baik kita bergegas ke rumah baru, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo. Setuju 'kan Gamu-_chan_?" Tsubaki menoleh ke arah putrinya yang tengah memasang _headset_ ke telinganya. Gadis itu menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Gamu-_chan_?"

Tsubaki, lelaki berambut merah menyala yang memakai kacamata itu tersenyum tertahan. "Warna rambutmu seperti permen karet, sih. Jadi Ayah panggil Gamu-_chan_ deh."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang aneh-aneh, _Akachiri-san_." Jawab Sakura.

.

Ayah dan anak itu pun bersama-sama menuju rumah baru mereka di Tokyo.

"Ayah, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya gadis bermata hijau terang tu. Namun, mata hijaunya tidak lepas dari _iPod_ yang berada di tangannya. Ayahnya yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sopir taksi yang mereka tumpangi, menghentikan perbincangannya, lantas menoleh ke putrid semata wayangnya yang ada di bangku belakang.

"Besok kamu sudah bisa berangkat sekolah. Ayah sudah mengurus data-datamu. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot lagi di sekolah baru dan belajarlah dengan benar." Jawab Tsubaki sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Ia pun melepas _headset_ yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya dan dimasukkannya benda berkabel itu ke dalam tas.

Gadis itu pun melihat keluar jendela, menatap sayu pemandangan Kota Tokyo yang modern dan maju. Sakura menghela napas panjang, menyiapkan hatinya untuk memulai hidup baru di Tokyo.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura_ desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ sebahu itu berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas baru. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kelas pun menjadi riuh karena kedatangan murid baru. Apalagi yang laki-laki, mereka tidak henti-hentinya meneriakkan kata '_kawaii_' dan kata yang sejenis dengan kata tersebut. Sedangkan murid perempuan kebanyakan menatap dengan tatapan tidak terlalu suka.

"Nah, Haruno-_san_ silakan duduk di bangku yang kosong di sana," ujar guru yang memiliki tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Hatake Kakashi'. Sakura menemukan bangku kosong yang ada di dekat jendela. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia berjalan santai ke bangku tersebut.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut duduk di bangku dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran. Sesekali, ia menoleh ke samping—mendapati seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat gaya _ponytail_. Kemudian, di depan Sakura ada seorang murid dengan rambut hitam klimis dengan mata bulat yang lucu. Gadis itu pun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa.

Di depan, Kakashi-_sensei_ sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran Matematika. Sakura yang sudah lelah menahan tawanya mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Dari posisinya saat ini, lapangan SMA Tokyo terlihat jelas. Mata Sakura menangkap segerombol murid laki-laki yang tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Dan yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah salah satu murid yang tengah menggiring bola ke arah gawang dengan cepat. Murid itu pun sudah memiliki jarak kurang lebih lima meter dari gawang. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, murid tersebut menendangnya hingga bola masuk ke gawang dan berteriak 'gol' sambil melompat kegirangan, hingga membuat rambutnya yang berwarna pirang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari bergerak-gerak lucu.

Dada Sakura bagaikan disambar petir dan ditusuk jarum beribu-ribu kali. Terlintas bayangan seorang pemuda berambut hitam layaknya _chicken butt _di kepalanya. Sakura pun menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga saatnya istirahat. Haruno Sakura kembali menoleh keluar jendela, berharap murid yang menendang bola tadi masih ada di sana. Dan, hasilnya nihil. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

'Tunggu, untuk apa aku mencarinya? Iya 'kan—

Sasuke?' Batinnya perih.

"Namamu tadi Haruno Sakura 'kan?" Murid perempuan dengan rambut biru yang berada di samping Sakura memutar posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap gadis _bubble gum_ tersebut. Senyum manis terpampang di wajah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino. Salam kenal ya!" Gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino itu mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah Sakura yang tadinya pucat kembali normal. Ia meraih uluran tangan Ino dengan senyuman manis. "Salam kenal juga! Panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Kalau namaku Rock Lee." Murid yang memiliki rambut hitam klimis itu ikut masuk dalam obrolan Ino dan Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil menatap murid yang bernama Lee tersebut.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura! Ngomong-ngomong, rambut dan matamu itu lucu." Ucapan Sakura pun sukses membuat Lee menggerutu menahan malu. Sedangkan Ino ikut tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lee yang klimis tersebut.

"Jadi, kamu pindahan dari kota mana?" tanya Lee. Murid laki-laki itu dan Ino duduk memutari bangku Sakura.

"Aku pindahan dari Kyoto." Jawab Sakura tenang. Mata Ino berbinar-binar. "Wah, Kyoto. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hobi Sakura apa?" tanya Ino sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Ino sambil menjawab, "entahlah, mungkin melamun."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan Lee dan Ino saling pandang, lalu terkikik geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-_chan_ udah pernah pacaran belum? Atau sekarang sudah punya?" tanya Ino iseng. Muka Sakura langsung merona. Sosok pemuda berambut _chicken butt_ kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus bayangan pemuda tersebut.

"T-tidak kok. Belum pernah. Aku hanya punya orang yang aku sukai di sekolah lamaku. Tapi, ia sudah menyukai orang lain," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ino! Lihat, Sakura jadi sedih!" tuduh Lee.

"A-ah! M-maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_! A-aku tidak tahu," ujar Ino gelagapan. Sakura pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Daijoubo naa._"

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Ketiga murid itu pun segera membenahi posisi duduknya dan mengikuti pelajaran.

.

Jam pulang sekolah, Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya. Kelas sudah sepi. Kedua teman barunya sudah keluar duluan. Mereka sedang mengikuti rapat OSIS karena memang keduanya anggota OSIS.

Selesai merapikan buku, Sakura menyampirkan tasnya ke punggung dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah. Tiba-tiba, langkah Sakura berhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bermata biru _sapphire _yang mengapit bola sepak di ketiaknya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.' Pikir Sakura.

"Kamu anak baru ya?" Pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan. Sakura mengangkat mukanya agar bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda dengan jelas.

"Eh, iya." Jawab Sakura canggung.

"Pantas saja aku merasa asing denganmu. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya!" ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut dengan senyum yang hangat. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"S-salam kenal, Uzumaki-_san_! Namaku Haruno Sakura! Panggil saja Sakura!" jawab Sakura dengan canggung. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu panggil saja aku dengan Naruto."

Kaki Sakura tidak bisa digerakkan. Kaku. Dan fakta bodohnya, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki inilah yang ia lihat dari kelasnya saat pelajaran Matematika tadi.

"K-kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. _Jaa_!" Sakura segera berlari. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah berlari semakin jauh. Pemuda itu pun tertawa kecil lagi dan tersenyum hangat. Kemudian, ia juga segera meninggalkan koridor untuk mengembalikan bola sepak ke ruang olahraga.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author : **_H-hajimemashite_! Saya _author_ baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya, _senpai _semua!

Akhirnya, saya bisa menulis _fic multichapter. _Saya berharap _fic_ ini bisa saya selesaikan tanpa ada kata _hiatus_. T_T

_Saa,_ _mind to review_? _Need more critics._ ^_^ _Please, don't forget to tell me where the fault lies. Then, I'll soon fix it._


	2. Bagian 1

**Not You and Me, But Us**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Not You and Me, But Us _fic_ © Yuuki Aika

**Warning:**

AU, typo(s), newbie, and many kinds of weirdness.

**Big thanks to:**

owned dot by dot indohackz, tohko omiya, Princess NaruSaku, mako-chan

(Reply ada di bawah, fyi.)

* * *

Aku menuruni tangga rumah baruku dengan tergesa-gesa. Kulihat sosok laki-laki berumur empat puluh tahunan itu tengah menikmati secangkir teh dan koran paginya di depan televisi sambil duduk bersila.

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa seperti itu, Sakura?" Tanya laki-laki itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan beliau dari koran paginya. Aku meraih sepasang sepatu yang tertata rapi di rak dengan cepat.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ino untuk keliling sekolah, Ayah. Jadi aku harus berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah," jawabku sekenanya sambil cepat-cepat memakai kaos kaki dan memakai sepatu. Kemudian, kedua tanganku menarik kedua tali yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri untuk ditalikan.

"_Souka_," kata Haruno Tsubaki seraya meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja kecil yang ada di samping sofa yang beliau duduki. Kulihat kedua sepatu yang terpasang dengan sempurna di kedua kakiku. _Perfect!_

"Kalau begitu, ayo Ayah antar." Ujar ayahku kemudian. Saat aku menoleh, beliau sudah berdiri, siap dengan kunci mobil. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Memangnya Ayah nanti tidak terlambat bekerja?"

Ayah tertawa kecil sambil kembali menyesap tehnya yang masih tinggal sedikit di cangkir tadi. "Ayah sekarang dapat jam malam. Jadi, ayah istirahatnya di pagi hari. Malamnya baru kerja." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, ada-ada saja pekerjaan Ayah itu. Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" Seruku ceria. Jarang-jarang aku bisa diantar oleh ayahku. Dulu saat masih di Kyoto, aku selalu berangkat sendiri. Pagi-pagi, biasanya ayah sudah berangkat. Sedangkan jarak dari rumah ke sekolah cukup jauh. Aku harus naik kereta dan berdesak-desakan. Bila tidak, aku akan terlambat. Memangnya aku murid yang mau berangkat terlambat hanya gara-gara tidak mau berdesak-desak dan memilih kereta selanjutnya yang datang satu jam setelahnya? Tapi, sekarang jarak rumahku cukup dekat. Aku hanya perlu naik bus dan berjalan beberapa blok dan sampailah di rumah.

Mobil hitam yang dikemudikan ayahku melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Aku menatap keluar jendela, melihat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, memamerkan seberapa modern-nya Kota Tokyo. Aku melirik ayahku yang pandangannya hanya terpacu pada jalanan. Namanya juga sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Sakura-_chan_, kamu bawa ponsel 'kan?" Tanya Haruno Tsubaki tiba-tiba.

"Iya," jawabku pendek sambil merogoh saku seragam dan menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutku.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang Ayah akan mengantar jemputmu. Ayah khawatir kamu akan tersesat lagi seperti kemarin," ujar ayah sambil terkikik geli mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ah, itu memalukan. Tidak perlu kuceritakan. Argh, baiklah. Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan ponselku di kopor yang kutinggal di rumah. Saat pulang sekolah, aku lupa jalan ke rumah. Aku pun nekat pulang sendirian dan berakhir dengan tersesat karena aku itu buta arah. Untung saja aku segera menemukan telepon umum dan berhasil menelpon ayah untuk menjemputku.

"Makanya, nanti sekolah langsung hubungi Ayah ya." Lanjut beliau. Aku tersenyum senang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak diantar jemput oleh ayah, semenjak ibu sudah tiada. Oh iya, ibuku sudah meninggal. Beliau pergi ketika aku masih duduk di kelas lima SD. Saat itu, aku merasa sangat terpukul. Tetapi, sekarang aku pun sudah ikhlas walau terkadang aku sangat merindukannya. Ibuku orang yang sangat baik dan cantik. Beliau memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan bermata _emerald_. Aku mewarisi warna mata _emerald_-nya, lho.

Tidak terasa, mobil yang kutumpangi sudah berhenti dengan mulus di depan gerbang SMA Tokyo. Aku pun segera keluar mobil setelah berpamitan dengan ayahku.

Saat aku melewati halaman depan, aku menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_.

"Ino!" Panggilku. Gadis itu—Yamanaka Ino, menoleh ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku.

"_Ohayou, _Jidat!" Panggilnya. Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu jidatku lebar, tetapi setidaknya jangan memanggilku dengan 'Jidat'.

"_Ohayou mo, _Ino-_pig_!" Balasku seraya nyengir.

"Haha. Sudah ah ejek-ejekannya. Ayo cepat taruh tas ke kelas, dan aku akan menunjukkan banyak tempat yang keren di sini," ujar gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang indah itu. Wajahnya yang seperti _barbie_ itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Ino pun membawaku ke banyak tempat.

"Itu gudang. Di belakang sana tempat membolos yang pas karena kita bisa tiduran. Terus di sana tempat langganan para pasangan di sini. Di sebelah sana itu laboratorium. Sebelah kanan laboratorium Biologi, sebelahnya lagi laboratorium Fisika," jelas gadis pirang itu seraya menunjuk tempat-tempat yang ia maksud. Sesekali, aku diajak ke sana untuk sekedar lewat dan melihat-lihat.

"Nah, sekarang akan kutunjukkan gedung olahraga. Gedungnya ada di sana. Kamu lihat bangunan itu 'kan? Itu gedungnya," jelas Ino sambil menunjukkanku bangunan bercat _orange_ yang bisa kami lihat dari posisi kami sekarang.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan ke sana.

"_Tsukurimashou, tsukurimashou,_  
_Sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na._  
_Hai, dekimashita~!_"

Dan tiba-tiba _ringtone_ konyol itu terdengar jelas. Yang kutahu, itu berasal dari ponsel Ino yang ia letakkan di kantong seragamnya. Ia gelagapan mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna biru cerah tersebut.

Kami pun melihat-lihat gedung olahraga tersebut. Dari pintu masuk, kami langsung melihat lapangan untuk sepak bola. Pintu selanjutnya, kami menemukan lapangan untuk basket. Pintu ketiga, kami melihat lapangan untuk tenis.

'Gedung ini tentu sangat besar.' Pikirku sambil terus melihat-lihat dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Sebentar ya, Sakura-_chan_." Ujar Ino. Aku mengangguk kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya agak menjauh.

Tak lama ia kembali mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Ehehe, Sakura-_chan_. _G-gomen ne_. Aku ada rapat OSIS tiba-tiba. Lee baru saja memberitahuku. Rapatnya sudah dimulai. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke kelas," ujar gadis _barbie face_ tersebut dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah. Kamu ikut rapat sana," suruhku. Aku merasa keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku. Oh tidak. Aku 'kan buta arah—bagaimana ini?

Dengan secepat kilat (tenang ini hanya majasku saja), Ino sudah melesat pergi sambil berteriak meminta maaf.

Aku pun pasrah saja. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan Ino. Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu siapa saja yang datang ke sini dan memintanya untuk mengantarku ke kelas. Mudah 'kan? Baik. Ini baru lima menit.

Tujuh menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Oke, ini lama! Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku dan hendak keluar gedung. Tetapi, sialnya aku tersesat ke ruangan lain.

"Ayolah, aku ingin ke kelas. Pasti pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi," gumamku sambil berusaha mencari pintu keluar.

"Loh, kamu Sakura 'kan?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara yang menurutku tidak asing itu. Dan situlah aku melihat sosok pirang jabrik dengan mata birunya yang cerah itu.

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Jadi benar kamu Sakura! Ahaha, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekat. Ah, sungguh _deja vu_. Pemuda itu mengapit bola sepak lagi—seperti kemarin saat kami berkenalan.

"A-aku hanya jalan-jalan," jawabku berbohong. Ah, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Memang benar 'kan aku tadi ke sini bersama Ino untuk jalan-jalan? Iya, tadi sebelum Ino kabur untuk ikut rapat OSIS. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkannya kok. Itu 'kan sudah jadi tugas Ino yang merupakan anggota OSIS untuk ikut kegiatan-kegiatan OSIS.

"_Hontou ni_? Kalau begitu aku keluar d—"

"Ah ayolah! Aku bercanda! Aku buta arah dan tidak tahu jalan kembali ke kelasku!" Seruku sambil berbalik, menutupi wajahku yang mulai memerah menahan malu.

"Eh? Kamu buta arah?" Tanya Naruto. Aku pun menggembungkan pipi kananku.

"Pffft. Ahahaha. A-aduh, perutku sakit. Hehe, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku antar ke kelasmu," ujar pemuda itu sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tersenyum kecil.

'Akhirnya, terima kasih Naruto!' Jeritku dalam hati.

Aku pun berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu di belakangnya. Saat melewati lorong sekolah, kulihat ada beberapa siswi yang masih di luar kelas melirik ke arahku dan terlihat memicingkan matanya, lalu saling berbisik. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan mereka. Tapi, kenapa sih?

_Piip! Piip!_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Kulihat pemuda berambut jabrik pirang itu merogoh ponselnya. Sekilas, aku melihat ia menarik ujung bibirnya saat melihat layar ponsel tersebut.

"Ah, _gomen _Sakura. Sebentar ya," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya agak menjauh dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. Saat itu, aku salah lihat atau bukan, aku melihat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi pemuda tersebut. _Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Apa mungkin—?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author : **Bisa _update_! Terima kasih atas _review_ kalian. Maaf _ending_ di _chapter_ ini agak nggantung gitu. _Gomen ne_!

_Saa,_ _mind to review again_? _Need more critics._ ^_^ _Please, don't forget to tell me where the fault lies. Then, I'll soon fix it._

* * *

**Area Bacotan Ceria /**izin copas**/**

* * *

** owned dot by dot indohackz** Ah, itu masih rahasia perusahaan. Maka dari itu, ikuti terus _fic_ saya ini. Terima kasih atas _review_-nya! (:

**tohko omiya **Tanpa disuruh akan saya lanjutkan. Maka dari itu, saya butuh kritik dan saran. Dan ikuti terus _fic_ saya ya? Terima kasih atas _review_-nya! (:

**Princess NaruSaku **Tentu. Ikuti terus ya. Terima kasih atas _review_-nya! (:

**mako-chan **Masih rahasia perusahaan. Kalau penasaran, ikuti terus. Hehe. Terima kasih atas _review_-nya! (:


End file.
